


...on a falling tear

by BriMac0518



Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: In the aftermath of watching her brother go to the gallows, you are there when Portia needs you the most.
Relationships: Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana - 50 Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531607
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	...on a falling tear

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this one late today, sorry! Had a lot going on with a sick kiddo then finishing the first chapter of my novel. It's done though, yay! And here's today's installment of 50 Kisses. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Julian Devorak was dead. Or at least...partially dead? You weren't sure. Julian said he wouldn't be dead permanently. The logistics gave you a headache to think about. He swore thanks to his gift/curse that he would come back and everything would be fine. Insisted his answers and the cure were in the Hanged Man's realm. That was all well and good, but back in the land of the living, you had to deal with the end results of Julian's willing trip to the gallows. 

Namely the tear-filled form of his sister who stood beside you, watching as her brother's body was taken down from the noose. You shifted to stand in front of her, blocking her view and resting your hands on her shoulders. Her blue eyes were swimming with tears that seemed endless as they trailed down her face. 

"Look at me," you urged her, one hand shifting to her face to cup her cheek and help her focus like you wanted. Anything to take her gaze off of Julian. 

Portia looked at you, her bottom lip quivering. It made your heart ache to see her that way. She was normally so warm. So vibrant and full of life. Speech seemed to elude her for once and under the circumstances, you couldn't blame her. 

"It will be all right," you assured her, even forcing a smile for her benefit. "He'll be all right. He promised you he would be, remember?" 

Portia nodded slowly, more tears slipping down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and looked like she wanted to look past you, but you stayed directly in her line of sight. She didn't need to see anything like that. She'd come for Julian. So he had a face in the crowd that looked at him with love instead of jeering resentment like what he'd received from those who had supported Lucio. 

"Let's get back to the palace. He'll be waiting for you." Then you leaned in, gently kissing each trail of tears on her face before meeting her lips softly with your own. 

"You're right." You felt Portia relax slightly, the slight hitch that was in her breathing as she'd cried fading. She gave you a faint smile and finally nodded. Her hands slipped into your own, fingers linking with yours. 

You knew upon seeing that smile that she would be okay. That was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
[tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
[Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   



End file.
